


Here Endeth the Lesson (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [39]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Lent Challenge 2011, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a slow day at the office. At Nero's insistence, Dante takes some time to educate his protégé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Endeth the Lesson (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Teacher/student relations.

It was a quiet afternoon at _Devil May Cry_. It was _beyond_ quiet; the phone hadn’t rang in weeks, and a very bored Nero was lolling listlessly on the couch. With a heavy, overdramatic sigh, he turned his gaze towards the door, only to scowl petulantly when he was unable to will someone to enter. His attention shifted to Dante, and he rolled his eyes. Dante had his long legs stretched out on the top of the desk, having found a spot to put them that was reasonably free from mostly empty pizza boxes and crushed beer cans, and was presently reading a magazine - _Field and Stream_ of all things. Nero knew for a fact that Dante had never fished a day in his life, and he seriously doubted the other would even know what to do with a fishing rod if handed one.

He sighed again. When Dante had invited him to come work with him, he’d assumed he’d actually have something to do. He’d been there for nearly two months, and the only job they’d had was to deal with a haunting – a haunting that turned out to be just a bunch of frat boys screwing around. “Dante, I’m bored.”

“Oh.” The older man didn’t look up from his reading. “Well, I think there’s still some pizza if you want it,” he replied as he nudged a box with the toe of his boot.

Nero made an impatient sound and sat up. “I said I was bored, dumbass, not hungry.”

“Suit yourself.” Dante leaned forward and blindly felt around for the box.

Nero growled lowly as he watched Dante shove half the slice into his mouth. “God, this sucks!” he grumbled. “It’s like all the hell spawn have gone on vacation or something!”

“Yeah, well quiet’s good,” Dante mumbled absently around his bite.

“Quiet doesn’t pay the bills or give me those _awesome workouts_ you promised.” He got to his feet. “Teach me something.”

“No.”

“Come on, Dante! It’s not like we’re doing anything.”

“No, I don’t want to. Besides, I want to find out where the world’s hottest fishing spots are.”

“God, you're pathetic! You’re supposed to be my teacher, Dante!” He snorted in irritation. “Bet you’d teach me something if Lady were here. Or _Trish_.” Nero smirked when he saw Dante’s grip on the pages tighten slightly. “How about it, Dante? Want me to dress up like a little schoolgirl and suck on a cherry lollipop?”

Dante lowered the magazine slightly and peered at Nero from over the top. “Cut it out,” he muttered, a low growl in his voice.

“What’s the matter? Pigtails with short skirts and knee socks not your cup of tea?”

Dante chuckled. “Are you kidding? Teacher fantasies are every guy’s wet dream.”

“Aww, well then is the idea of bending me over your knee to discipline me shattering the illusion for you?”

Dante glanced briefly down at his crotch, then back to the other. “Not exactly.”

"That so?" Nero smirked smugly at the reaction he was obviously having on the older man before he licked along the length of his index finger, catching the tip of the nail between his teeth. "You want to play teacher and student, do you?" He slowly lowered the zipper on his vest, letting it hang open as he turned to face the other. “Well then, teach me!” Nero batted his eyelashes and tipped his chin down, his gaze demure despite the absolutely wicked grin that curved his lips upward. “Just think, you in a position of power over me, and me needing to be punished repeatedly for _just not getting it_.” He slunk towards the desk, his grin widening as his own body started to react. “It’ll take a lot of long, hard hours, and a lot of close, personal attention, but eventually I’m sure I’d please you… _teacher_.” The last word came out as a sultry purr, and he canted one hip slightly to the side.

Dante was fast. In one fluid movement, he’d stood, grabbed Nero by the front of his jacket, and slammed him hard onto his back on the desktop. The tip of a knife pressed insistently against Nero’s throat, and despite the younger’s struggling, Dante held him firmly in place, his eyes narrowed slightly and his expression unreadable. Pinning Nero slightly with his body, he tightened his hold, and then smirked. “Quit fucking around. You’ll live longer.” A moment later, he sheathed his blade and helped Nero to sit up. “There’s your lesson.” He opened the centre drawer of his desk and rifled through it for a second, eventually pulling out a smut magazine. “Watch the phones. I have some business to take care of.”

“That’s it?!” Nero exclaimed incredulously.

“Yep.”

Nero’s mouth dropped open, and he shook his head bemusedly. “And you’re going to just leave me like this?” Like Dante, Nero was painfully aroused from both the conversation and their exchange.

“Looks like.” Dante smirked.

“To go jerk off?”

The smirk widened. “Something like that.” Dante chuckled under his breath when he heard the muttered curse. In his opinion, anything that happened between him and Nero would be on _his_ terms – even if the idea of spanking the younger demon before fucking him senseless was something of a turn on.

Nero was dumbfounded as he watched Dante head towards the bathroom, his saunter just a little more arrogant than usual. “You’re such an asshole, Dante!”

Dante laughed, and he glanced at Nero from over his shoulder and gave him a very shark-like grin. “Tell me something I don’t know, kid. Tell me something I don’t know.”


End file.
